


Come To Me

by dorkylokifan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Early America, M/M, Witch Hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: In which Thor is slowly seduced by the Devil.Takes place in a Salem-like setting. The God of Lies is as cunning and beautiful as ever. Inspired by the movie "The Witch".





	1. In the Stocks

Thor squared his jaw as he stared down his accuser. The plain interior of the church reflected the bleakness of the town and the austerity of spirit. The small village of Mabel was a Puritan settlement. In the fifty years of its existence, the population had swelled well beyond what its current borders could handle. Thor’s family were strangers to the town when they arrived from England. His father sold everything and brought the family’s entire wealth with them for the voyage. Through hard work, Odin, Thor, and Baldur managed to turn a heavily wooded patch of land into prime fields for wheat and corn. Some in town thought they had witchcraft to produce such favor in their yields until Baldur became ill. Thor was only 17 at the time when his brother passed from an illness that made him cough violently for days and days until his lungs filled with blood. His mother called it consumption. When Frigga’s coughs started, Odin sent Thor to stay with the Wood family to keep him from getting sick. Odin cared for Frigga until she passed, and succumbed to drink and melancholy not a year later. Thor is now 25 years old.

The village reverend, Lord Goodwin, was an old man with a witch nose and beady brown eyes. The sound of wood straining and creaking as people shifted in their seats was the only noise in the room.

                “Mr. Odinson, is it not true that you stole an entire side of beef from Mr. Foster’s shed?”

                “It is NOT true! I am not a thief! The beef that was found by the search party is my own!”

                “It had Mr. Foster’s mark upon the flesh, Mr. Odinson.”

                “There is an intrigue taking place here. A play to slander my name! Mr. Foster had, not a fortnight ago, try to coerce me into a marriage with his daughter.”

                “Coerce you how?”

                “He did threaten to accuse me of witchcraft and say that cream from his cows sours within the hour of milking when everyone knows he is a lazy man who poorly tends his fields! He seeks an advantageous marriage whereby my sons would tend his lands in old age.”

                “He lies! I would never falsely accuse anyone! I find it strange that a young man in his prime would refuse such a marriage. My daughter is the most beautiful maid in town, and everyone knows I have no sons! He would become the wealthiest land owner in Mabel upon my death! Why does he refuse such an arrangement?” Mr. Foster bellowed.

                “Because I don’t have any sons either, yet! If I die, your daughter would inherit everything I have, and I will not trust a man or his family that has already threatened me with falsehoods!” Thor said.

                “You are the liar, not I!” Mr. Foster countered. Thor’s face turned red as he balled up his fist. He lunged at the man, getting in two solid punches before the townsfolk pulled him off him, and restrained him. Irons were slapped on his wrists and ankles to ensure further compliance.

                “Mr. Odinson! You will not commit violence in the House of God!”

                “Nor shall we tell lies!” Thor yelled, glaring at Mr. Foster. Reverend Goodwin pursed his lips as he looked Thor up and down. His steely intelligent eyes assessed Thor for weaknesses, of which, there were few.

                “Goody Foster is a good Christian young woman. She is pleasant of face and has a reputation above reproach. What is it about her you find objectionable?”

                “Her father.”

                “I see. There are many in town, Mr. Odinson, who wonder why such a wealthy handsome young man such as yourself has yet to take a wife. If not Goody Foster, surely there is another maiden present whom you find adequate for the position?”

                “My marriage status has nothing to do with the accusation at hand! You will acquit me now or punish me!”

                “Very well. The council will adjourn to make our decision. We will return shortly,” he said. The Reverend, along with other members of the town council stood from their seats and filed out of the chamber into a small side room. Behind closed doors, they whispered their suspicions about the tall handsome young man. When they returned their verdict was unanimous.

                “Thor Odinson, the council finds you guilty of theft. You will receive no less than 10 lashes, followed by two days in the stocks.”

                “No! NO!” A dozen hands grabbed him and lifted him as he fought his punishment. “I’m innocent! I’m innocent! You have no right!” Thor was carried to a post and his shirt ripped open down the back. The sting of the first lash left a trail of fire across his back, stunning him into silence. Then the second lash hit.

                “Ah! As God as my witness, those who have born false witness against me will be punished!”

                “Be careful of your words Mr. Odinson, lest you invoke the Devil!” Another lash tore his back open and he felt the hot blood pour down his raw skin. When the tenth lash was dealt, Thor was unchained from the post and dragged to the stocks where his head and hands were locked in. He stood there, bent over and unable to move. His body trembled in shock from the pain for a while until the throbbed turned into a distant ache. The blood on his back dried and his legs cramped. He’d only been in the stocks for two hours.

                “Please forgive my father. He really does think you stole the meat,” Goody Foster said.

                “Away from me, treacherous girl! I’ll have no part with you or your family!” Thor said. The mousey young woman backed away, intimidated by Thor’s rage. A few of the other girls in town saw an opportunity and came with bowls of clean water, rags, and food.

                “We believe you Mr. Odinson,” Goody Wood said. Sif Wood, Amora Dannon, and Sigyn Baker all came to Thor’s aid. Cool water washed down Thor’s back as the girls washed and dressed his wounds. The smell of mint and herbs perfumed the air as a salve was applied. Sif held a bowl of steaming broth to Thor’s lips to nourish him. He would need their help to endure the next 48 hours. Two days in the stocks was hard but he could survive it without help. People sentenced longer than that, who did not receive aid of any kind, often died of thirst.

                “I thank you, ladies. You show the mercy of our Lord far better than most in this town.”

                “We will return later, after dark to assist you with your ablutions. Do you think you can last until then?”

                “I will try,” he said. He was humiliated enough without soiling himself for his enemies in town to see.

                “People like the Fosters, are ungodly, and a threat to the rest of us God-fearing folk. Telling lies against our neighbors because we covet what they have can only lead to lawlessness and the disintegration of civil society,” Amora said.

                “Aye,” was all he said. Thor kept his thoughts to himself about Amora’s own motivations for helping him. All three ladies were of marriageable age and desperate to win his hand. Thor had no doubt that his punishment today had nothing to do with the stolen meat, and everything to do with his hesitation to marry.

                Thor didn’t know why men were so eager to settle down with a woman. Yes, a woman could provide sons, who could in turn help with the farm labor. But the bedding of a woman had always seemed a chore to him, not a goal which he should pursue. There had been times when he looked upon the other young men in town and felt an ache he dared not describe. The issue had come to a head now, and he had to make a choice. If he did not, he would next be accused of witchcraft and burned alive.


	2. The Devil Comes to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning in this chapter for some serious non-con. Thor is at the mercy of the townsfolk, and the town's women.

Thor fully rested his body’s weight on his neck, cutting off his ability to breathe. It was for only a few moments to spare his muscles which were screaming for relief. In his forced bent over position, he kept his legs wide to help take some of the strain off his back. He studied the ground directly beneath him, for that was where his gaze was directed. When he couldn’t take it anymore he let up and took in a breath.

                He looked up into the darkness, wishing to see something besides the earth. The sun had set only a moment before, and in the twilight, Thor could see his breath misting in the cooling October air. The temperature was dropping. He heard footsteps crunching on the stone-littered ground. The three women were coming back to take care of him. One carried wood, another a blanket and a chamber pot, and the last, a bowl of stew and water.

                “It’s getting cold. Sigyn is going to build a fire near you to help you stay warm tonight,” Sif said. Amora brought a cup of water to Thor’s lips which he gulped down.

                “Thank you for these comforts. I am at your mercy, dear ladies,” he said. Amora spoon fed him the entire bowl of stew while Sif and Sigyn got the fire going.

                “You’ll need to relieve yourself now, lest you have an accident later,” Sif said. Thor’s cheeks flushed fiery red. Sif reached for his pants buckle and pulled his trouser clear down to his ankles. All three women gasped as they gazed upon his nakedness.

                “What are you doing?” he asked in alarm.

                “You need to empty your bowels and your bladder both. Which do you need to do first?”

                “Bladder,” he choked out. A dainty hand grasped his cock, unnecessarily, and guided the tip into the pot. For a moment he struggled to start, sighing when he finally let go. The next part was even worse, and when he finished he felt another dainty hand cleaning his undercarriage. A bar of soap appeared that he hadn’t noticed earlier.

                “Where is Goody Proctor?” Thor asked nervously.

                “A migraine has taken her to bed. We are all adults here. We do not require supervision,” Amora said with a smirk in her voice. “Let us clean you.”

                “Are you not concerned for your reputations? Touching a man in this way?”

                “We are merely caring for our neighbor and potential husband. No one will blame us for doing all that we can to win your affections,” Sigyn said. Thor felt three pairs of hands stroking his cock, cupping his sack, and fingering his anus. He wanted to yell at them to stop, but he didn’t dare complain. Any man would be thrilled to have such a kindness done to them in this position, and yet he felt anger and even disgust. He squeezed his eyes shut and envisioned someone else, someone he’d never seen before, a handsome stranger.

                In his mind’s eye, he saw a man, tall like him, but not as broad. No, his frame was more slender than his, especially the hips. His skin was like pale cream hidden beneath a long black overcoat. His eyes, first blue, then brown, before Thor decided that he liked green. A brilliant emerald green like the eyes of a cat. His hair would also be black and long, down to the shoulders. His smile like decadence itself.

                Warm wet towels wiped the soap away. His bath was done. He thought the molestation was over until he felt a warm wet mouth engulf his prick. It was Sif, on her knees, suckling him in the moonlight.

                “Hey! We agreed to show him an equal favor!” Amora snarled at Sif. She stopped for a moment.

                “I’ve had my eyes on him long before you!” Sif’s greedy mouth took him once more and choked moan wrenched from his throat. His hips thrust forward, in spite of himself, and he came with a loud groan. Sif got off her knees and came around to look in his face.

                “I would be the best wife,” she smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead. Behind her, the flames danced and as though the music of hell spurred their movements. His pants were pulled back up and a blanket was draped over him.

                “So that you do not freeze,” Sigyn said. Thor muttered a “thank you” before they all turned and left him for the evening. He listened to them bicker quietly amongst themselves as their footsteps faded the further they went. Alone at last, Thor begged for something akin to revenge or punishment, and he didn’t care if it came from on high or from down below.

 

 

The second day in the stocks was worse than the first. All day long the townspeople took shots at him. Some spit on him. Young children ran up and kicked him in the knee repeatedly. One even pulled his hair. While one of the three women did come to him periodically throughout the day to give him food or water, none could help him in the other area in broad daylight. By the early afternoon, his bladder was bursting and he couldn’t contain himself. He urinated, soaking his pants entirely.

                The people gathered in the town square for market all looked down their smug noses at him, haughty smiles on full display. A glint of white hot fire sparked in Thor’s soul. Old Goody Campbell stood there letting him see her gloat. The old crone had been jealous of his mother when she was alive, hating her because her apple preserves were more popular. She was a petty creature. They all were. They all pretended to be so godly, so Christian, so good! Hypocrites all! They were greedy, conniving, and treacherous. Every one of them coveted something of their neighbor’s. Thor locked his gaze with the old crone’s, letting her see his hate. But she had no shame, and only met his hatred with a grin. In the darkest corner of Thor’s heart, a prayer took shape.

                By that evening, when the women came again, his skin was red with a rash. They cleaned him once more, and this time, Amora showed him her favor.  Again he fantasized about his mystery man with the devilish smile and green eyes. Amora’s head bobbed between his legs and with each pulse of pleasure that pushed him closer and closer to that sweet oblivion, he saw the man’s face more clearly. His face refined, the detail of his clothing, the delicate green embroidery on the lapels, the long slender fingers with the polished immaculate nails. Yes! He’d give his heart to this man, his fantasy man. Oh, that God would make him real! He’d give anything, anything for this beauty, this siren, this body that inflamed his passions and dared him to love that which was forbidden by God!

                Amora slurped down his seed as his cock twitched in her mouth. The wind picked up and a bolt of lightning sparked across the sky. It was a warm wind, from the west.  He was not cold that night. The following morning Thor collapsed when they released him from the stocks and was carried home by some of the men in town. He slept all day and all night before rising once more.

                Outside it was foggy. The density of the mist hid even the forest treeline from view. Thor ate a quick breakfast and dressed. He went outside to tend his fields and prepare for the imminent winter. In the distance, he heard a horse whinny and the sound of hoofbeats and wheels that followed. Thor walked to the roadside that led to the center of town to see if he could see who was approaching. A great black horse appeared from the fog, pulling a driver in black and a long black caravan. As the wagon passed, Thor looked up at the driver and was met with bright green eyes.


	3. The Salesman

The fog in the town square cleared away as the stranger approached, receding to the edges of the village. The sun came out and shone upon the great black carriage, the horse, and the lonely driver. Every inch of the horse’s coat was midnight black, as were its eyes. It was tall, at least 15 hands, with a stout body and full flowing mane. The Blackstone Trading Company was emblazoned on the side of the caravan in a flourish of rich gold lettering. The black paint sparkled a bit as though diamond dust had been lodged in the surface. The stranger hid his face beneath a large hat and high collar. The people in town all gathered to stare at the outsider. It had been many years since anyone new had come to town, not since the Odinson’s had settled. The mayor stepped forth as the man dismounted from his high seat. The pudgy man pursed his lips in disapproval at the ornateness of the stranger’s dress and of his carriage.

                “I am Lord Winship and this is the humble town of Mabel. This is a Puritan community. It is a refuge and haven for the devoted worshippers of God,” he said. “What may we do for you?” he asked. The stranger removed his hat and smiled at everyone. A low sound rumbled through the crowd, a mixture of awe, arousal, and disapproval. His dark green eyes were brilliant like the young needles of a pine tree. Not a hair was out of place, and the cut of his clothing framed his body so that it exuded power and poise.

                Thor came running up and stood at the back of the crowd, peering over the tops of heads to get a better look. When he saw the stranger, he forgot to breathe. He was just as he imagined him. His eyes, his smile, even his lips were matched perfectly. The clothes were only slightly different, but seeing the man, made flesh, sparked many questions in Thor’s mind.  Had he seen the man before and merely remembered him? If he did, in fact, conjure this man simply with desire and will alone, did that make Thor a witch? Or perhaps the stranger was a witch? The resemblance was too uncanny for it to be a coincidence. How should he broach the subject? Should he broach the subject? What if the man was innocent and accused him of conspiring with the devil?

                “I thank you for welcoming me to your humble town. I am Loki Blackstone, and as you can see, I am a merchant and have come to trade with you. But more than that, I need lodgings for the winter ahead. My planned location for winter respite is no longer available.”

                “Your manner of dress is rather flamboyant. Pray tell us, what manner of faith are you?”

                “I confess, I am Catholic,” Loki said. Some in the crowd muttered and scoffed while others looked at him like he was a curious bug they should study.

                “Church attendance is mandatory here. You would have to attend our services on Sundays.”

                “I am certain I will find the services here just as uplifting as any back home,” he said he said with a bright sweet smile. Loki stood there, taking the scrutiny of the people with ease and grace. His lovely black hair fell in soft ringlets around his porcelain face and it reminded Thor of a doll. At first, he thought perhaps it was a wig but no, it was his natural hair forming perfect cylinders of raven tresses that reached past the shoulders. The white lace collar that trimmed his neck was white as the snow, and was starched and pressed into crisp smoothness.

                “Well then, if you have no objections to attending our sermons, then you may stay. What do you have to offer as payment for your winter’s lodgings?”

                “I have many things to sell and barter. Spices from India to tantalize your taste buds, perfumed oils from Egypt to so potent that a couple drops in a wash bucket will fill your entire home with sweetness. Yards of exquisite fabrics of soft cotton, and delicate silks. I have various trinkets ideal for gift giving when the Christ child’s birthday comes due. For those wishing to purchase something unique to gift a loved one, I will not disappoint. As for my hosts, I can offer both my money and my labors and will bargain for whatever is deemed fair,” he said as he grinned at every face in the crowd.

                “Mr. Foster, you have a large home and need assistance on your farm. Would you be amicable to putting up Mr. Blackstone for the winter?” the mayor asked. Mr. Foster stepped forward, with Jane at his side. Loki’s eyes darted to her demure form. His eyes flicked up and down, lingering on areas they ought not. A small smile played across his lips. Mr. Foster saw it.

                “Perhaps, my Lord, it might be better if our guest stayed with a bachelor? I do not wish to invite temptation or gossip into my home. Please, understand-I do not mean to insult you kind sir, but merely protect everyone’s reputations all around.”

                “I understand, and I thank you. Perhaps a bachelor, as you’ve suggested then,” Loki looked back out to the crowd. The mayor’s gaze followed suit and landed on the tall blond hiding in the back.

                “Ah! Mr. Odinson. You have a large home with plenty of room for a traveler. I’m sure you could put Mr. Blackstone’s labor to use. What say you?”

                Thor swallowed thickly, having been caught and put on the spot. He wanted to say no. He wanted to say yes! He wanted to run, to hide, to pray to God for an explanation for this answer to his prayers. Was this a gift, a test, or a punishment? He did not know.

                “Aye, I have the room,” Thor said.

                “Splendid!” Loki said and walked towards him. The people parted as Loki outstretched his hand. Thor shook it in greeting. Loki’s hands were soft like the skin of an infant. Now that he was close, Thor could also smell him. It was like roses and rain on a hot summer afternoon. “I can pay you with two gold crowns as well as help with mucking your stables.”

                “Two gold crowns are very generous, are you sure?”

                “Very,” Loki reached into his heavy purse and pulled out the coins. In the moment it was open, Thor saw a flash of many gold coins. Loki placed them in his hands and held them for a little too long before letting go. “I am going to open my business for a few hours before driving back to your farm. It was you I saw on the road coming in, wasn’t it?”

                “Yes. That is my home. You may pull your carriage into the barn when you arrive. I must return and ready your chambers with fresh linens.”

                “Thank you. What was your name again?”

                “Thor, Thor Odinson.”


	4. Cards on the Table

Loki unlatched the doors of the side of his caravan. The entire thing unfolded open to display a litany of wares. The smells of all the combined spices, herbs, and perfumes wafted over the awaiting crowd, enchanting their senses and curbing their mistrust. Bright colorful fabrics, yarns, and spools of threads captured the eyes of men and women alike. Strings of tinted glass beads hung like sugar candies ready to adorn the neck of a daring young lady. Though everyone in town dressed humbly in the shades of blacks, browns, and grays that promoted righteousness, there was no rule against quilting blankets, pillows, and other items in such pageantry. But with such richness came a cost. Most of the people of Mabel did not possess large sums of gold. Their wealth lay mostly in their land, their homes, and their livestock. The spices and oils, though expensive were cheap compared to everything else. Some of the town’s women got together in groups to pool their money to buy the items they wanted. Other women were left out, staring covetously at dresses, shoes, and mother of pearl hair combs too fine to be allowed by village law. After a couple of hours, those that had the money to buy from him had done so, and the demand evaporated. He closed up his wagon and drove it toward’s Thor’s farm, with less cargo and more coins in his purse.

                Thor watched the man approach from his front door. Getting the room ready had taken longer than he expected. Choosing which one to give to the stranger had been heart-wrenching. He’d left them untouched when his family died. They were all like tombs, their unmade beds like shrines to the last moments of their lives. It had been six long years since his father’s death, and seven for Frigga and Baldur. It was time to let them go. Thor still slept in his boyhood bedroom, though he barely fit it. It was just as well. He stripped his parent’s bed and put out fresh sheets and bedding. The room was large and would make his guest feel welcome. Then he remembered, that the very embodiment of temptation was coming to stay in his home for months on end. What would he do if the stranger discovered his secret desires, and did not reciprocate?

                Thor chewed on his bottom lip when Loki parked his wagon inside the barn. His body thrummed with anxiety and uncertainty. Loki approached him like a cherub in a dream. His body felt hot and constricted in his wool clothes.

                “Mr. Odinson, your home is lovely and I thank you again for taking me in.”

                “I thank you as well. Your money will help me add to my flock and allow me to purchase tools that will ease my labors. Come in. I have a stew boiling,” he said.

                “This is a very large home you have all to yourself,” Loki said as he stepped towards the center of the main room. The fireplace was on the far wall with a great stone hearth. Narrow tables against the wall served as a cooking station and the large table at the center was for taking meals. Loki sniffed the air. The stew smelled like watered down beef and too much sage. He walked towards the offending pot to look inside. Too few vegetables, and no flavor. Loki made a face briefly before putting his smile back on, and turned to face Thor again.

                “As a token of my appreciation, might I make a contribution to the pot? Some spices and dried vegetables perhaps?”

                “If you think you can improve it. I’ve never professed to be a great cook but I do well enough to make it edible,” Thor said. Loki held back a retort out of kindness.

                “I am amazed you have not settled down with a wife who can cook your meals for you,” he said.

                “I haven’t met the right girl yet,” Thor answered quickly and with far more nervousness than he expected.

                “The simple life, for all its charms, can be…simple. You have limited choices here. I understand your hesitation. What I don’t understand, is theirs. I thought for certain I would make more sales than I did today.”

                “You’re new in town. Give it time. They are always cold to strangers at first. They’ll warm up to you. Unfortunately, some of the items you have on offer are outright illegal and will not sell. It is a shame. Some of the items for the women were very pretty. His gaze caught on Loki’s pink lips. “Would you like to see your chambers?”

                “Yes, of course,” Loki followed Thor to the main bedroom. The large bed, big enough for two had transformed from an object of sadness to one of possibility.

                “These are very generous quarters. Are they yours?”

                “No, my parents. I never had the heart to move in here after they died. I hope that does not upset you,” he said.

                “Only in that you suffered such melancholy for so long,” Loki said. They both fidgeted for a moment and the silence dragged out for an uncomfortable amount of time. “I’ll just go get my things and settle in then.”

                Loki returned with his things and a pouch full of spices and dried vegetables which he dumped into the pot. New fragrances wafted out of the cauldron and Thor took a deep breath, soaking in the scents. Loki put his clothes away in the dresser and looked outside. The sun was setting.

                “So, what do the people in this town do for fun?” Loki asked.

                “Fun? Drink mostly. I haven’t had fun in a very long time. When I’m not at church, I’m working, and when I’m not working, I’m at church.”

                “Have you ever seen one of these?” Loki pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket.

                “Yes, when I was a boy in England. I remember seeing men in alleyways playing cards and dice. They always looked so happy and jovial. I wanted to join them, but my mother always pulled me away. I didn’t understand the harm until, one day, I saw a man walking down the street completely naked. He’d lost his bet and didn’t have the funds to cover his loss so they stripped him of everything he had.”

                “Well, I promise not to take your last shirt, unless you want me to,” he said, a wicked grin formed on his face. He sat down at Thor’s dinner table and started shuffling while looking at him with an expectant expression. “Come, play a game with me. Instead of money, the loser of the hand has to divulge a secret to the other. It’ll be a great way for us to get to know one another.”

                “Right, I’ll get the ale,” Thor said, feeling excited. He fetched the glasses and poured the beer. He served his guest and settled down across from him, taking up his cards to look at them. Loki explained the rules of poker to him, and Thor threw away two cards. He ended up with three threes.

                “Alright, I call,” Loki laid his cards on the table, revealing three fives.

                “I thought for sure I would win this round. I thought I had God’s favor,” Thor said. Loki looked him over from under his thick eyelashes.

                “So, are you still a virgin? You’re unmarried and judging by the dour attitudes in this town, I’d be amazed if you ever so much as felt another person’s fingers upon your prick,” Loki asked with such boldness, Thor was unsure he heard him right. “Forgive me. You are probably unaccustomed to such frankness.”

                “No. No, I’m not, but I do find it refreshing. I don’t know if I would still classify as still being a virgin. I have felt a woman’s mouth upon my manhood, more than once.”

                “But you’ve never made love before, have you?”

                “No, I haven’t.”

                “You will. One day you’ll meet someone and you won’t be able to get enough. Her smile, her eyes, her skin. You’ll want to touch it all and often,” Loki said.

                “I suppose,” Thor said. Loki shuffled and dealt the cards again. He collected up his hand which was a royal flush and tossed three cards away. When Thor called he had nothing. Thor had a full house.

                “So how did you get into your profession?” Thor asked.

                “My father and I had a falling out. Of all his children I thought I was the most beloved, but I found out that wasn’t true. He favored others over me, in the end. I was cast out of his home and forced to make my way in the world. I learned, through necessity to speak several different languages. I regularly travel to the eastern countries of Europe to attain my supplies and then travel the roads of Germany and France to sell my wares. This is my first time coming across the sea. I have seen many things in my travels, and have many stories to tell you.”

                “I can’t wait to hear them all,” Thor said.

                “And so you shall. The winter is long in these parts. My carriage will not be able to take to the dirt roads again until the snow is completely gone,” he said. Thor's stomach grumbled then. In the silence of the house, it sounded like a confused beast roaring for supper. Loki laughed at the unexpected noise, and Thor blushed.

                “I think it's time for us to try the stew,” Thor said. He served up two bowls and the men dug in. Thor looked at his dinner noting how the carrots looked like candied jewels. There was also a white vegetable that was alien to him. He took a bite and moaned in pleasure. There was a heat to the stew, not in temperature, but like fire upon the tongue. Surprising and slightly unpleasant at first, it left his mouth feeling warm and aching for a mouthful.

                “This is the most delicious thing I have ever tasted,” Thor pronounced.

                “I have many more flavor pouches in my caravan like the one I used tonight. I have to sell most of them, but I think I can spare using one a week for our meals,” Loki said. A knock came at the door then, interrupting their meal.

                When Thor answered it, he found Goody Swanson on his doorstep. Goody Swanson was a middle-aged married woman with three young children. She had a homely countenance which the austere dress of their people did no favors.

                “Forgive me, Master Odinson for coming to your home at such a late hour.”

                “Is everything alright?” Thor asked concerned.

                “Oh, yes. Fine. Everything is fine. I was just wanting to have a moment alone with the tradesman. The Christmas season will be upon us soon and I was hoping to make a discreet purchase,” she said.

                “Ah. Of course. Master Blackstone, you have a customer.”


	5. Needful Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, inspired by Stephen King's story about the Devil corrupting people with objects of desire. This is the second chapter I've posted today so make sure you read chapter 4 first.

Loki escorted Goody Swanson out to his caravan to show her his wares. Loki lit several lanterns to illuminate the barn and interior of the wagon. Her eyes immediately fell upon a nightgown. It looked conservative at first, with its high collar, long sleeves, and ankle-length hemline. But the gown was completely see through.

                “Ah. I see you favor the dressing gown. It is a popular item of mine. I have sold many like it before. It is deceptively plain but has the ability to stir the passions of any man.”

                “That is what I need. How much is the gown?”

                “The cost is three silvers, my dear.”

                “I don’t have enough! I only have one silver. Please, I beg you, sell it to me. I will cook for you. I will do your mending or any other womanly chores you need.”

                “Model it for me,” he said.

                “What?”

                “I said, model it for me. Strip off that brown sack and show me your beauty.”

                She looked at him, flabbergasted. Her breath caught in her throat and she willed her feet to run, but they didn’t. She was caught, like a rabbit in a snare, starring at Fox eyes that hypnotized.

                “You count yourself too plain. This ghastly bonnet and ugly dress do nothing to highlight your lovely figure. It is no mystery as to why you husband ignores you.”

                Loki reached up and untied the bow under her chin that fastened her bonnet in place. He pulled it off her head, letting yards of long golden hair tumble down. His eyes danced up and down her frame. She blushed. It had been so long since a man had looked at her with desire.  She reached behind her neck to unfasten the top button.

                “Allow me,” he said, uncurling his fingers as he reached for her. She stepped away.

                “I shouldn’t! I know what you want, but I cannot. I am a married woman. I will not forsake my vows to my husband!”

                “Even though he forsakes his vows to you? Tell me, when was the last time your husband lay with you? Men crave the flesh and when your husband isn’t touching you, he is touching someone else. Who is it?” he asked. Tears sprung to her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

                “My servant.”

                “Why do you not cast her out?”

                “We have a contract. She is indentured. I will not be rid of her for five more years.”

                “So sell her contract then.”

                “My husband refuses to do so.”

                “Why do you not then bring the matter before the church? Surely your neighbors would understand your decision to cast out a harlot from your home? Your husband would receive the shaming he deserves for his sin.”

                “And I would be a laughing stock. The wife who cannot keep her husband interested or faithful. The shrew. The ugly little duckling of a wife. I aim to win back my husband’s affections. This will help me.”

                “Show me then. Show me how you to plan to stoke the fires of your husband’s loins.”

                 She set her jaw then, resolute in her actions. She reached behind and finished unfastening each button and let her dress fall down around her feet. Loki handed her the gown and watched the thin fabric cascade down her pixie-like frame. She fluffed out her hair and stood before him for judgment.

                “You look good enough to eat my lady,” Loki picked her up, making her squeal in surprise. He set her down on the inside edge of the open caravan and jerked her legs apart. “Tell me, has your husband ever kissed you, here?” Goody Swanson’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as the stranger’s tongue danced over her womanhood. She let out a guttural moan, which was promptly silenced by Loki’s forceful palm upon her mouth. He licked her pink folds until they were drenched in moistness, stopping just before she found release.

                “NO! Please…please,” she sobbed. Loki schooled his sinister smile into one of pity. He looked over at the shelf of potions and poisons on the inside of his door. He had the essence of hemlock, belladonna, and poppy all corked up into tiny bottles. He also had other bottles, unlabeled lest he be named a witch for brewing spells.

                “There are so many delights in this world if one only dare to seek them out.” Loki plunged two fingers into her sopping womanhood and rubbed violently. “The Bible says nothing of two women pleasuring one another being a sin. It only mentions the men. Since your servant seems so keen to please your husband, why not demand she service you as well? She can give you what you need without breaking your vows to your husband. Two women cannot have relations and fingers and tongues can sometimes be better than an unskilled little cock.”

                “My GOD!” she yelled when her orgasm shook her to her core.

                “You’re welcome, my dear. I will always answer your prayers,” he said, though she was too dazed to hear him. Loki helped her down and washed his hands and face while she changed. He wrapped her purchase in a simple brown paper and twine and accepted her silver coin for payment. He returned to the house and apologized for taking so long.

                “Did she get what she was after?” Thor asked.

                “Not exactly. The item she wanted was beyond her means, but I did help her settle on something less grand but more useful. Her husband will like it very much.”

                “That is good to hear.”

                “Where were we?”

                “You were about to deal another hand.”

                “Yes, of course,” Loki said. No sooner had he sat down when another knock came at Thor’s door. He opened it to find three more people from town plus another walking up the dirt road towards his home.

                “Is Master Blackstone available? We were hoping to make some purchases.”

 

It was late when Thor put out the candle in his bedroom and shut his eyes. He was tired but restless and knew the source of it. He took himself in hand and stroked the hard flesh, biting the inside of his cheek so he did not make a sound. He pulled his pillow out from under his head and yelled into it when his cock ejected a pool of pearly essence that made his hand sticky. He wiped the mess away with a nearby rag and drifted off to slumber.

                Thor opened his eyes and knew he was no longer in bed. He was lying on something hard and cold. The black night sky was devoid of stars. He was in a clearing in the middle of the woods, lying on an altar of stone. He wasn’t alone. He heard people whispering all around him, but he could not see them. It was then that he noticed that he was naked.

                A fire roared off to his right, sparking flames that shot high into the air. He sat up and looked at it. He thought that he should be afraid, but he wasn’t. He was intrigued. He felt alive. His heart beat in his chest like a drum. The shape of man took form in the fire. It had horns and wings, and like he was clearly naked. He tried to see the demon’s face but just as the details came into focus he was pushed onto his back by an invisible force. He was helpless, constrained, and it made his cock throb.

                _Come to me…_

 

                The morning sun pierced his eyes as it broke above the trees. He grunted and gasped at how heavy his cock was between his legs. His body tingled with the afterglow of pleasure. He looked down and saw the nightly emission that cemented his cock to his left thigh.


	6. The Devil Does Not Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to finish this chapter. I rewrote it three times. I hope it makes sense. Anyway, I'm going on vacation starting Tuesday and will be gone for a week. Disneyland! My son is so excited. He just turned 11, the perfect age for this. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm curious to know what you guys think about Thor and Loki's budding relationship.

Loki came out of his room wearing a simple white cotton tunic and leather trousers. His hair was wilder this morning, but no less lovely. His sleepy eyes blinked as though still caught in a naughty dream, for his smile was impish and charming.

                “Good morning,” was all he said, and yet it had the undertone of a lover greeting his previous night’s conquest.

                “Good morning,” Thor said.

                “What time is it?”

                “Nearly eight,” Thor said as he set out the butter and cracked several eggs into a bowl before beating them.

                “How long have you been up?”

                “About an hour. I had to milk the cow and collect breakfast. I have the milk sitting over there separating. I normally trade it with my neighbors in exchange for doing my washing and mending, but I need to make more butter. I also need to pickle and preserve my harvest, and I am glad to have your help.”

                “I am glad to give it. It would seem I make more money here, under the cover of darkness than out in town.”

                “Aye, I noticed that. What did everyone buy last night that they thought was so shameful?”

                “That I cannot tell you. Like a priest, I keep the confessions of my patrons a secret.”

                “Do you absolve them of their sin as well?” Thor asked with a chuckle.

                “Absolve? No. Far from it,” Loki said with a shake of his head. Thor poured the eggs onto the griddle and scrambled them until they were fluffy. He spooned them out onto two plates and pulled two stale slices of bread away from the fire, where they’d been toasting. They drank hot tea with their meal to give them a boost.

                After breakfast, they got to work mucking the stables. By the time they finished with that, the cream had separated from the milk and Thor pulled out the butter churn and the jars. Thor grabbed a bag of apples and began the work of chopping them to make preserves. Though the days were growing short and cooling, it still got warm at mid-day. Both men removed their shirts when sweat began to soak their clothes.

                Loki smiled at Thor as he moved the plunger of the butter churn up and down. Loki’s skin was as pale as the cream like he’d been painted in it. The little muscle overlaying his ribcage flexed with exertion. His biceps were slender but well defined, Thor noted. His hands gripped the butter churn rod, pushing it up and down. The smooth thick polished wood fits so well in Loki’s aristocratic hands.

                “Ssss!” Thor’s knife slit the pad of his thumb and he sucked the digit into his mouth to stop the blood from dripping onto the fruit. Loki pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to him.

                “Here. That looks like a gusher,” he said.

                “Your kerchief looks too fine to stain with something such as this,” Thor said, studying the delicate embroidery on the little swatch of cloth.

                “I have many. It is no loss,” he said. The day wore on and they labored all throughout. Each man working and flexing their sculpted physiques to finish their chores. A chunk of beef and another one of Loki’s pouches of spices made its way into the pot. By the time the sun set, their dinner was ready.

                Dinner started out quiet as they swallowed down their meals to fill their famished stomachs. Out of habit, Thor’s mind turned to the next thing on his schedule that needed to be done. Anxiety rose up in him when he remembered it. He thought to simply skip it, but he couldn’t. He would stink in church if he did not have his bath.

                “Tomorrow is Sunday. I always take my weekly baths on Saturday nights so that I am fresh and clean for our Lord,” he said. He knew what would come next. Loki would want one as well. Of course, he would. Thor had detested the family bath when he was younger. Using the bath after Odin and Frigga had always been a detestable affair. Baldur had despised it even more because he used the water after Thor. Loki was a clean looking man. Sharing the water with him would not be so terrible, but seeing Loki naked was a danger to his soul.

                “I as well. I’ll help you draw the water,” Loki said. They each pulled two large metal buckets of water from the well and carried them into the house, setting them next to the fire to get warm. They ate dinner, this time the flavor of the meat being different from before. Notes of cinnamon, turmeric, and cumin gave the dish an exotic flare.

                “This spice combination would pair well with my apples. Might I buy some from you?”

                “No payment is necessary. I have a special blend I use for apples that is slightly different from this one, and better suited. You’ll like it very much.”

                “I thank you. As my guest, I insist you use the bath first.”

                “But you are the man of the house,” Loki said.

                “True, but I would be a poor host if I did not tend to your needs first,” he said.

                “Very well,” Loki went and fetched a pouch of apple spices for Thor and a bottle of scented oil and a bar of lavender soap for his bath. Together the men rolled out the wooden tub into the middle of the common room and dumped the four pales of water into it. The water was steaming hot when Loki pulled the cork from the little glass bottle and drizzled a potion whose origin was known only to the trader. Thor pretended to busy himself as Loki began to remove his clothes.

                Loki’s hair curtained his face as he bent over to free a leg from his trousers. His long spider legs were pure white and hairless. Thor stared at them for their beauty, failing to note how strangely clean shaven they were. Loki turned around and faced Thor. Only then did he notice the complete lack of hair everywhere save Loki’s head. Loki’s cock hung thick between his legs, rosy, flaccid yet meaty looking with a silkiness to the skin. His eyes met Thor’s. Thor schooled his facial expression as best he could, but his eyes gave him away. Loki’s coy smile mocked him as he spoke.

                “I bathed on the day I came to town, so I am not too terribly filthy. Between my soaps and oils, I promise you the bath will be improved once I’ve gotten out of it. I’ll even shampoo your hair if you wish,” Loki put a hand on his hip, completely at ease with his nudity before another man.

                Thor’s hand trembled and he reached out and grabbed an apple just to give his fingers something to do besides shake. All color drained from Thor’s face, and a meek nod was all he could muster.

                Loki turned and dipped his toes in the water, which were pointed down like a ballerina. He glided into the small round tub as gracefully as was possible until he ran out of room to be graceful. The size of the tub forced him to sit with his bent knees hugging his chest. Loki’s movement became mechanical and swift after that. The water was cooling. He scrubbed down his body and lathered up his hair. He tried to dunk his head under water to rinse it, but the tub was too small and he could not bed himself that much.

                “Thor? Do you have a pitcher I might use to pour clean water over my head?”

                “Yes. I’ll get it,” Thor’s heart pounded in his chest. He would be close enough to touch him. He drew up a pitcher of cold water from the drinking barrel and walked towards Loki with the pitcher shielding his semi-erection. He knelt beside the tub and tried to hand it to him.

                “Help me, would you? My hair is so long and I can never be sure if I’ve gotten all the soap out.” Thor ran his fingers through Loki’s raven hair as the water showered down upon him, making him clean. Loki rubbed his eyes and looked up at him, and for a moment he looked like an innocent child.

                “I’ll get you a towel,” Thor said. His voice was roughened and he was certain Loki heard it.  The thin man stood out of the water, looking like a statue born in the Sistine Chapel. Thor immediately wrapped him in shielding his modesty.

                “Thank you. It’s your turn now,” Loki said, putting his arm on Thor’s bicep. He locked gazes with him as they shared breath. Loki reached for the top button on Thor’s shirt. The tiny wooden disk slipped through the hole revealing an incremental bit of Thor’s heaving chest. Loki’s fingertips touched the hair there, so thick and manly, and different from his own. Thor’s breath hitched at the contact.

                “Come now. Let me anoint you in oils and wash you clean like the River Jordan,” he said. Questions burned in Thor’s mind. Questions about Loki’s demeanor and sexual preferences. Thor had no doubt now that Loki was flirting with him, even seducing him. The only thing that stopped Thor from addressing it directly, was a lifetime of fearing God.

                Thor’s shirt fell away under Loki’s gentle hands, but Loki went no further. He stepped back to allow Thor to finish undressing. Thor held in a breath when his trousers lowered to the floor. He dared not look up into Loki’s eyes, to see his judgment or desire. Both would damn him.

                He got into the water, which was still warm and sweetly scented. Loki did not bother to dress but remained nude. He crouched beside the tub and took the soap from Thor’s hands. His fingers were like magic, tugging on his scalp in a way that sent pleasurable tingles shuddering through his body.

                Thor bit his lip to hold back a gasp. His cock was rock hard and the head poked above the surface, mocking and shaming him. It got worse when Loki took the washcloth and started rubbing him down. He scrubbed his arms and shoulders before moving to Thor’s chest. Thor was panting. Loki’s fingers dragged over his pectoral muscles and brushed his nipples.

                “Tell me, Thor, if you could have any life besides this one, what would you choose?”

                “I don’t know. I know nothing else. Do you love your job, with all the traveling you do? I imagine you must meet a lot of people, both good and bad.”

                “People are not nearly as good as they make themselves out to be. I find most to be hypocrites, preaching righteousness by day, and begging me to aid their sinning at night. I do love my job, very much. Nothing brings me more joy than making people see the truth about themselves. The money is good, as is the lifestyle. Every couple of years, when I return to the east to restock my shelves, I bask in the most beautiful fragrances, taste the richest foods, and feel the softest silks. All the pleasures of the world are laid before me to enjoy and to eventually share with others.”

                A long silence followed. A question formed on Thor’s tongue. A question he dared not ask. A question that for too long demanded an answer.

                “And what truth do you see hidden within me?” Thor whispered as though the low volume of it would somehow enable him to refute having asked it at all.

                “You have so much love and loyalty to give if only the right person would come along. Neither faith nor femininity has spoken to your needs. They have left you wanting and would smite you for it. Come out to the barn with me Thor, and point to that which you desire most. You will find your confession a liberating revelation,” Loki reached for the empty pitcher and filled it with water. He pulled out his perfumed oil and poured six drops into it.

                “The thing I desire most is not a thing.”

                “Then I cannot help you,” Loki poured the water over Thor’s head and washed away the soap.

                Fire. Sulfur and blood. Screaming. He was standing before a lake of despair. Writhing bodies with gaunt faces all lurched for the shore, but never reached it. The water dragged them back whenever their fingers managed to plunge into the burning sand of the beach. A skeletal hand reached out and grabbed his ankle. Thor looked down. He was afraid to but he looked and saw the face of his father, damned to hell for taking his own life.

                “The devil does not love.”

                “Thor? Thor are you alright?” Loki asked. Thor was still in the tub, still naked, still alive and safe and in his home. Still visible to the sight of God.

                “Yes?”

                “You passed out for a moment. Are you well?”

                “No. I need to get to bed,” Thor rose abruptly, taking the towel from Loki’s hands and trudging to his room. He shut the door and leaned against it, his eyes pressed shut. Loki had not been sent by God.

 


	7. All the Single Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from Disneyland! Yea! It was fun, but I'm glad to be home. The plot thickens.

Thor tossed and turned all night, never really sleeping. He felt tired when he woke in the morning and set about his chores to clear his mind. The cream flowed from the cow just like every other morning before. It was thick and sweet and tasted of the goodness of the land. If Loki was a witch, or demon, or some other familiar of Satan, his presence would have affected his farm by now.

                And what if Loki was a witch? Too many strange things…no. It was all in his mind. A dream, a vision, a fantasy brought on by his own sinful desires. He did not want to accuse the man without more proof than this. He’d seen men and women hung in the town square on nothing but flimsy accusations like the one that landed him in the stocks. He would not condemn a man to death just because he found him too beautiful to bear.

                Thor cracked the eggs for breakfast. Wearing his Sunday best he looked handsome in his pressed white shirt and black vest. When the eggs finished cooking, Thor knocked on Loki’s door to rouse him.

                “Come in,” came a weak voice from the other side.

                “Good morning. Breakfast is ready. We’ll want to eat it in a hurry. Services start within the hour,” he said. Thor noted then how pale Loki was. More so than usual. His hair looked like it was still damp from the bath from the night before. He had dark shadows under his eyes and his rosy lips were chapped.

                “Forgive me but I cannot go. I am ill,” Loki said. Thor marched to his bedside and felt Loki’s forehead.

                “You’re burning up,” Thor said. Demons and witches do not get sick with a fever. The Devil protects them from all ailments just as he has the power to inflict ailments on good men like Job. Thor felt a fool as guilt swarmed his heart. “I’ll stay home and care for you.”

                “It is alright. I’ll not die in the mere hour you are gone. With the cold air and the fog, I was bound to pick up something. I often fall ill whenever I am around new people, in the beginning. After church, a simple broth and plain toast will serve me well. My stomach is unsettled.”

                “I shall ask the ladies in town to make a batch. Are you sure you want me to go? My family died of consumption and I wasn’t there when it happened. I never got to say goodbye.”

                “Oh for heaven’s sake Thor, it’s a common illness. I am not dying! You needn’t be so dramatic. You’re practically tearing up,” Loki said. His mocking words oddly gave Thor comfort, and he sighed in relief.

                “You are right. I am being dramatic. I will return with a retinue of ladies bearing broth and toast. See you later,” Thor got up off the bed and walked towards the door. His cheeks were rosy. He felt sheepish, but would anyone really blame him for being so concerned? He had a reason, after all, to fear illnesses of all kinds. Disease had robbed him of so much.

                “See you later,” Loki coughed and rolled over onto his side, watching as Thor left. Out in the barn, Thor hitched one of his horses to the carriage and drove it into town. The eyes of the townspeople turned toward him, and all had the same question in them.

                “Master Odinson, it is good to see you at services, but where is your guest?” the mayor asked.

                “Master Blackstone has taken ill. He awoke this morning pale with a fever. He said that his stomach is also unsettled. I would ask for prayers to be said for his health, if I may? And also if some of the ladies would be so kind as to bring over a healing broth? I am, sadly, a poor nursemaid.”

                “Of course. I will inform the Reverend.”

                Thor filed into one of the pews, sitting next to Master Swanson and his wife. He noted the broad smile that was affixed to his countenance, as though the sun had personally placed it there.

                “Good morning Master Swanson,” Thor said with a sweet genuine smile. Swanson’s smile faded for a moment as he looked Thor in the eye, searching for judgment, or knowledge. But Thor hinted at nothing and his smile returned in a flash.

                “Good morning Master Odinson. Where pray be your Master Blackstone?”

                “He has taken ill. A stomach ache of some sort.”

                “Oh, that is a pity. I shall have my servant Bella stew up a chicken for soup,” he said looking over at the woman and his wife. Bella looked at him from under her lashes and only the faintest of smiles could be detected if one were paying attention. Goodey Swanson’s hand found its way into hers, and the women held them together throughout the sermon, which was about wrath.

                Thor pursed his lips. He knew the sermon was directed at him for his outburst earlier in the week. He sat quietly as the Reverend droned on and on about God’s judgment and will. How his wrath was the only permissible wrath. That man must learn to accept God’s law or face damnation. He left the church in a foul mood and returned home to check on Loki and feed his animals.

                Loki was still in bed, looking sweaty and pale, but still smiling as he slept. Thor stood in the doorway and looked at him. His eyes locked onto the bared expanse of neck and collar bone exposed by his shirt. He now knew how the rest of his body looked but this little peek-a-boo of skin warmed his blood. He moved away and went to the barn to feed his animals, one of the few chores permitted on his day of rest.

                Out in the barn, he found two of his horses, mid-coitus. The mare looked contented with the stallion on her back, making a few jerking motions with its hind legs before dismounting. The giant horse cock flopped out, dripping seed onto the dirt floor. Thor’s mind flew to Loki. His meaty pretty dick, that was the same shade as a rose bud, with a salacious drip of dew clinging to the tip. Thor faced the wall like a child and opened his trousers to touch himself. The horses watched him, mildly curious and bored as he grunted. His firm rod slid back and forth in his hands until he messed the floor. He kicked a pile of hay over the spot to hide his shame and went back into the house.

                He felt calmer, having relieved some of the tension in his body, and sat down to read a book. An hour passed, maybe two before a knock came at his door. Half of the women in town had arrived with pots of steaming stew of fresh bread for Loki.

                “Hello, Master Odinson,” Sif said as she batted her lashes. Amora and Sigyn were also with her, along with Jane and half a dozen other young women. Not a single married woman was among them. The town had sent their daughters to Thor’s house. He noted how their cheeks all looked red from being pinched and their lips stained with either berry juice or rose water. Some had been so bold as to thicken their lashes with a paste of charcoal dust. They were all dressed identically in the uniform that young women wore, but he spied small flashes of color here and there. Hidden glass bead necklaces tucked inside of broad white collars. Some of their bonnets were larger, lacier, with large white bows tucked beneath their chins. Others had bonnets that looked slightly askew, as though concealing a hair comb or decoration they were not permitted to have.

                Thor knew then, that the people in town expected him to make a selection or at least play at being enamored with one of them. If he showed no interest at all, they would know him to be a sodomite.

                “Ladies, I thank you all for coming. Master Blackstone is just there in the first bedroom. He is in need of your attentions,” he said. His table quickly became covered with bowls and clay pots full of soups and stews. Others had also brought apple pies, fresh hot bread, little barrels of family distilled ales and meads. Some of the women flocked to Loki’s bedside immediately to tend to his needs and attempted to woo the handsome traveler. The rest placed their bets on Thor.

                “Here, you must try this. My famous apple pie made with the new spices Mr. Blackstone brought,” Sigyn shoveled a spoonful into Thor’s mouth. Sigyn was not a very good cook, to begin with, and her heavy hand with the spices made the filling brown and gritty. Thor choked it down and smiled.

                “Delicious.”

                “Here, try my stew. Venison with curry from the far east. Mr. Blackstone instructed me how to cook it,” Amora shoveled another mouthful at him. Sif looked primed to stuff him full of her pork loaf with cranberries and cloves. Thor appreciated good food. He did. It was nice having food already made for him by such skilled hands. Not having a woman in his household did make his life unnecessarily hard. But with a woman, came other hardships.

                “My sister just gave birth to her fourth child. All the women in my family are very fertile. My mother says that my hips are bigger than hers, all the better for easy child bearing. She thinks I’ll give my future husband many sons,” Amora said.

                “Yes, she breast feeds so much her teats have run dry and they have to rely on the cow in the barn,” Sif said as she ran her hand over her own heaving full bosom. Amora looked down at her flat chest and then back at her with a glare.   


                “Yes, well, at least they won’t sag in old age,” Amora said.

                “Ladies your food is a revelation,” Thor said to stop the cat fight in progress. He looked at them all and realized that he would not find peace until he chose one of them. “Sif, you are looking very beautiful tonight. Perhaps tomorrow, I will come to call on you and take a stroll with you in town?”

                “I would like that very much.”

                “My goodness, I feel better,” Loki exclaimed loudly from the bedroom door. He was still dressed in his night clothes and had a blanket wrapped around him. But he was not quite so pale as before. The sparkle was back in his eyes.

                “That was fast,” Thor said.

                “Like I said, just a little stomach sickness. A bowl full of Goodey Foster’s hot broth and hard tack made me feel right as rain,” Loki said. He flashed a dazzling smile at Jane, which she returned. She’d been socially isolated of late, ever since Thor had been thrown in the stocks.

                “Goody Foster. Now that Master Blackstone is revived you are free to leave,” he frowned at her, hatred and anger still festering from his wrongful conviction.

                “Master Odinson, I know my father can be manipulative. I have witnessed it many times first hand. Please know, I have never had any designs on you. I am sorry for the wrong my family has done to you, and I believe you when you say you did not steal our family’s meat supply.”

                “Then how did it get in my barn? Did your father put it there?”

                “No! He is many things but even he would not be so bold.”

                “Get out,” he glared at her. Jane ran out the front door as tears streamed down her face.

                “Thor…” Loki admonished, “Surely you can see she bears no guilt. You should forgive her.”

                “If she is not guilty then she has nothing to be forgiven for!” Thor shouted. Loki gave him a withering look and Thor’s rage dipped down. He was taking out his anger on the wrong person. After an awkward moment of silence passed, Thor spoke again. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t yell at you.”

                “I’m going to go talk to her,” Loki went outside and found her sobbing by the side of the barn.

                “It’s hard when everyone around you, looks down on you. The world is a lonely place when you have no friends,” Loki said as he offered her a handkerchief. She blew her nose into it and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

                “Everyone in town hates me! I didn’t even do anything! Every where I go I am met with scornful eyes! All because my father accused the wrong man.”

                “Except that the proof was found in Thor’s barn. If Thor did not steal it how did it get there?”

                “I don’t know. I didn’t do it, and I don’t believe my father did either. I don’t know how it got there!”

                “I believe you, and I think everyone else does as well.”

                “Then why do they hate me so much?”

                “Because you are so heart-achingly beautiful. The other women here at this little gathering are threatened by you. They and their mothers have much to gain by making Thor hate you. Thor’s home and lands are very luxurious. Big bedrooms, a large kitchen with gathering space. A big barn for more than just a single cow or horse. Prosperous lands, and let's not forget Thor himself. He is a prize, isn’t he?”

                “He’s beautiful. He’s so kind and strong. He works hard. He’s patient, mostly. He’d be a wonderful father to any woman’s children.”

                “You want him, don’t you?”

                “No.”

                “No?”

                “I want to see the world! I want to gaze at the stars and read books and visit the places of the ancient philosophers. Please, please take me with you when you leave this place!”

                “My dear, you are not even the first person in town to ask that of me. I do not have room for so many.”

                “I would do anything, please,” she closed the distance between them but became more rigid as she did so. “I know you find me beautiful,” she said feeling her heart thud and blood rush to her face. She looked up into his eyes and he chuckled.

                “You aren’t the first to offer me that either,” he said. Jane felt her eyes tear up again as embarrassment shook her to the core, but Loki placed his finger under her chin and made her tilt her gaze up to his once more. “Tell me Jane, what else would you offer me to escape this dreary little town?”


	8. Gratification, Delayed or Otherwise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, thar be smut ahead.

Thor sat at his kitchen table, reading when he looked up. He heard chimes upon the wind and his front door yawned open, slow, like an invitation. The house felt empty and cold and he realized that he did not know where Loki was. He put his book down and walked outside. The sky was brilliant with the colors of the planets and stars, as though they’d come closer so that he might see them better. A red looking star, maybe Mars, was aligned with Aries while Venus shone bright blue. His mare, Maggie was out of the barn, standing by the road and looking off towards the clearing. She looked at him and spoke.

                “The Devil does not love.”

                “Yes I do,” came a whisper from all directions. Thor heard moaning then, the unmistakable sound of lovers entwined. It was coming from a bedroom window. He walked back inside and followed the voices. He opened the door to Loki’s room, bracing himself to see something that would break his heart.

                The noises stopped. Before him stood Loki, but he was blue. Blue like the ocean. Blue like Venus. Blue like the coldest parts of Hell. His eyes red like a demon nightmare, and his legs transformed like a Satyr. His rich black hair still fell from his head in beautiful ringlets, but jutting out from the top of his crown were two giant black horns. He was larger, everything about him was larger. He filled up the room, towering over Thor by a good six inches. His hands had black claws on each finger, sharp and shiny. His cock hung large and flaccid and it reminded him of his stallion in the barn. Loki smiled at him, displaying razor sharp teeth.

                He was on his belly bent over the bed. He had no memory of walking to it or getting on it, and he was being impaled. Fur covered thighs slammed into his hips. Fire burned his backside, chased by searing pleasure as hot meat stretched his insides. Giant hands curled around his rib cage to hold him still as ecstasy tore into his body.

                “Ask and you shall receive…

 

                “AAAH!” Thor’s eyes shot open. His cock was standing tall, red and angry. He’d had a wet dream without getting wet.

                “Thor?” came Loki’s voice from the end of the bed. Thor partially sat up and looked at him, startled.

                “Loki?”

                “You were yelling in your sleep,” his eyes raked up and down Thor’s towering shaft. His tongue darted out and licked his little red lips. Thor was in his own bed. It was early and sky outside was purple with the dawn. He’d stayed up late entertaining the ladies from town. Some of them had gone out to the barn with Loki to shop from his store before going home. It had been near midnight when Loki came back inside and he was able to finally put out the light. Here before him, with a single candle, Loki looked like a ghostly dream with his creamy delectable white skin. So different from his nightmare, if he could call it that.

                “I was dreaming.”

                “About me?”

                “What? I, um, no!”

                “Pity. I’ve been dreaming about you.”

                “You have?”

                “Oh, yes. I find my self in a clearing with you, naked. We make love and then I wake up with my linens soiled. By the looks of it, you have too,” he said. Thor looked at Loki as relief washed over him. He wasn’t alone! At long last, he’d finally met another man that felt the same perversions he did.

                “I have. I have always been attracted to men. It is why I haven’t taken a wife.”

                “But you will, at some point, won’t you?”

                “Not if I can help it.”

                “Come now, Thor. Do not lie to yourself. You haven’t so far so don’t start now. You know who you are. You know what you want.”

                “How many other people have begged you to take them with you in the spring?”

                “About half of the young ladies in town,” Loki smirked. “It happens at every stop I make. There are always people trying to bargain their way out of their lives, but not you. You haven’t asked me for anything.”

                “Are you the Devil?” Thor asked. Loki threw his head back and belted out a laugh that reached the rafters and filled the room.

                “Perhaps. I’ve been accused of spreading temptation and debauchery more than once. I know what you want Thor. Ask me. Ask me to fuck you.”

                Thor blushed and became timid and his eyes glanced away.

                “Thor, look at me. Say the word, fuck,” he said. Thor lifted his chin in defiance at being challenged.

                “Fuck.”

                “Good. Now say, Loki I want you to fuck me.”

                “Loki, I want you to fuck me.”

                “In the ass.”

                “In my ass.”

                “Good boy. Now roll over and show me just how much you want my cock.”

                “Wait!”

“What?”

“I want your heart.”

                “What?”

                “I want your heart, more than your cock. I want your kisses and your intimacy. I want your secrets and your insecurities. I want all of you. Every last inch.”

                “You ask for my love?”

                “Yes, and I’ll give you my soul.”

                “But you barely know me. We are still strangers.”

                “I don’t want to be alone anymore. You were meant for me. I know it.”

                “Lie back,” Loki locked gazes with Thor and all hints of a smile fled Loki’s face. Thor’s head hit the pillow. His eyes went to the ceiling and he felt his night shirt being lifted, exposing his throbbing cock to the cold winter air. He looked out the window. It was snowing outside. Loki’s face hovered above his for a moment, before pressing down and initiating his first kiss. Thor’s hands flew up and tangled into Loki’s hair. They raked up and down his torso thirsting to learning every inch of his flesh. They found the hem of Loki’s night shirt and lifted it up so they could touch bare skin. He cupped Loki’s ass, squeezing the firm globes hungrily. He pulled them apart, searching for that tight little furl. Loki’s hands gripped Thor’s shaft and he bucked involuntarily. He groaned as Loki started long even rapid strokes.

                “So much pent up desire. You’re a virgin, aren’t you? I bet you fuck like a beast,” Loki’s tongue flicked out and sucked on Thor’s earlobe. Thor groaned louder and flipped them both. He pressed Loki to the mattress, his face red and his body tense. He ripped off his own night shirt revealing bulging muscles and veins that looked ready for hours of hard labor. He shoved Loki’s gown up above his nipples and nibbled each one between his teeth, briefly sucking on each nub before prying Loki’s thighs apart.

                “That’s it, Thor. Don’t be shy. Do not be ashamed for being how God made you. For desiring cock like a woman. For loving the wrong person. Show me how much love you have to give.”  Loki braced himself as Thor stuffed the tip of his leaking cock into his opening. Once breached Thor was able to plunge in to the hilt. No lubrication nor preparation was required. Had he more experience, Thor might have noticed how odd that was.

                “Oh, God! Oh, God Loki! So tight! So warm! Oh, God, you feel so good!” Thor pistoned his hips with the full force of his strength as Loki wrapped his legs around him. With the fury of a hurricane, he bred Loki for an astounding four minutes before screaming and collapsing on top of him. He laid there for a moment before Loki shoved him off and stood up.

                “I’m sorry. I know I didn’t last very long,” Thor looked up and saw Loki’s still erect cock and felt guilty. “Let me take care of you. I know a technique I can use with my mouth. Some of the girls from town taught me,” he said as he sat up and reached for him.

                “That won’t be necessary.”

                “But don’t you want to be brought off?”

                “Eventually. There is massive pleasure to be found in delaying gratification. Come with me,” Loki walked back to his room with Thor following behind him. He opened up the dresser and shuffled around some of his clothes until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a tiny little bottle with a blue liquid inside and pulled the stopper before handing it to Thor.

                “Drink this.”

                “What is it?”

                “It’s a tonic.”

                “What does it do?”

                “You’ll see, in about five minutes,” Loki flashed that wicked grin and Thor downed the contents. Loki pulled his night shirt off and tossed it to the ground. He pulled out a length of ribbon from the drawer as well and wrapped it around behind his scrotum and around the base of his cock, tying it off at the top.

                “I think it is a good idea if you and I just remain naked the rest of the day.”

                “I can’t stay naked all day. I’m supposed to take Sif on a stroll this afternoon. I’m supposed to court her.”

                “Then court her. Let everyone in town see you play the part they want you to play. Come spring you will be gone, with me as we fade into the distance. Our days will be filled with pleasure,” Loki said. Thor felt his a shiver go up his spine as the tonic took effect. His heart pounded in his chest for a moment before he felt his cock swell and throb with a persistent ache. He developed a full erection that had him so rock hard, he felt uncomfortable.

                “Oh!” Thor keened. Loki laughed and turned around, shaking his ass at him. He braced his arms on the end of the bed frame. With his legs spread and his ass arched up towards Thor, he smiled, giving Thor the full invitation to rut him without restraint.

                “Oh! Loki…So beautiful…” Thor moaned throughout his second turn, again not lasting much longer than a few minutes. The headiness of planting his seed inside another man, made him feel like he was falling and floating all at once. When he pulled out a little bit of errant seed dripped down the inside of Loki’s thigh.

                “I’ll get a towel.”

                “Don’t bother. You’ll need me again in a few minutes,” Loki said as he turned around and leaned against the bedframe. His hard dick on prominent display and wrapped with a bow like a present.

                “Is that for me?” Thor asked with a smile.

                “You know it is.”

                “I feel guilty not taking care of you. Are you sure you don’t want me to?” Thor asked as he crowded Loki and planted kisses on his forehead, cheek, and neck.

                “Eventually. I’ll tell you when. For now, I want you to sit down and rest a moment before you pass out.”

                “I do feel tired.”

                “Don’t worry, it won’t last long,” he said. He was right, of course. Within fifteen minutes Thor was hard once more. The head of his penis throbbed like a thumb that was hit with a hammer. It ached from so much blood flow to the point of being purple. Loki didn’t need him to say anything. He understood. He bent over the kitchen table this time and let Thor slide right in. He forced himself to take his time this time, learning Loki’s body from the inside.

                “Faster Thor.”

                “No. Relax. Let me love on you.” Thor ground his hips and scrubbed his hands across Loki’s back. He leaned forward and pressed his chest down and hugged him. His lips trailed a line of little kisses across Loki’s shoulder, up to the neck, and finally the ear.

                “Tell me, how many men have you been with?” Thor asked, not accusatory, nor judging, but simply curious.

                “Many. Too many.”

                “And did any of them love you?”

                “No. A few thought they did, but their adore was fleeting at the first test of devotion.”

                “Did you love any of them?”

                “No. I wanted to. I am lonely. I have yet to find one worthy of my love.”

                “Let me prove myself to you.”

                “You can try,” he said. Thor heard the challenge and continued his slow deliberate movements. He changed his angle slightly and that was when he got his first gasp out of Loki. It was a glorious thing to hear. He repeated the motion, increasing his speed little by little, never letting up on that spot.

                “Thor! Thor! Oh, right there! I knew you wouldn’t disappoint!” Loki’s eyes glazed over as he stayed on the knife edge of oblivion. So close to climax without achieving it, his body thrummed with pleasure.

                The snow continued to fall outside as the morning wore on. The house had few windows and those were small, but they did let them know of the passage of the sun across the sky. Breakfast and lunch came and went. They became hungry but ignored it. Each time Thor made love, he lasted a little longer than before. Each time his seed became more plentiful instead of less. Loki’s thighs became a painted mess but he refused to clean up, knowing Thor revealed in the filthy sight. So caught up was he in the revelation of Loki’s body, that he failed to notice the visitor slowly trekking towards his home.

                When Thor’s erection returned for the ninth time that morning, he reached for Loki, but he darted away. Loki giggled and hid coyly behind a beam. He danced around it for a bit, wiggling his ass and biting his lower lip. Thor chuckled at his playfulness and pounced at him. Loki ran, but he did not get far. Thor caught him in front of the window. He turned him around. He wanted to look into Loki’s eyes this time. Loki jumped up and wrapped his legs around Thor’s powerful frame, and clung to him as the man thrust upwards while standing.

                “I knew you were made for me. We fit so perfectly together,” Thor said. He panted as he worked hard to give Loki all the pleasure he deserved. “I want to make you come. Come for me, baby.”

                “After. Spill inside me one more time. I want you to lick me clean and worship me on your knees.”

                “Fuck! Oh…you want me to lick this sweet little asshole?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Want me to eat come?”

                “Yeah. Come inside me Thor,” Loki whispered and bit his ear lobe. Thor came with a shout, not knowing he had an audience. Loki lowered his feet back down to the ground and he kissed Thor. He guided Thor to turn around so that Thor was facing away from the window, while he looked out. Thor dropped to his knees and admired the pretty dick with the pre-cum glistening at the tip. He pulled the bow on the ribbon and took the tip into his mouth, relishing the salty bitterness. As Thor’s head began to bob enthusiastically between Loki’s legs, Loki looked out the window and met Amora’s eyes.

                An evil smile spread across his face, as his orgasm built. His gloating expression working to enrage her as he enjoyed something she’d covetted for so long. Blonde hair whipped madly up and down until Loki closed his eyes, tilted his head back and let go. Loki’s moans were a symphony to Thor’s ears and he swallowed dutifully to keep that music going. Finally, when Loki was flaccid and there was not a drop left, Thor pulled off him with a wet pop.

                “Bend over baby.”

                Loki turned around and grabbed the edge of the kitchen table again and spread his legs. He looked back at Thor who smiled. His fingers playfully spreading him open to reveal a sloppy puffy hole. His eyes sparkled when he leaned in for that first lick.

                “Oh Thor, you’re so generous and loving.”

                “No more so than you darling,” his tongue lapped at his hole, where Thor tasted himself and the sweetness of Loki’s stretched ring. Loki’s eyes darted to the window once more and he smiled when he saw that Amora was still watching. Thor’s finger opened him up and a stream of his seed trickled out. Thor licked at his entrance, ignoring his own erection that formed again. When Amora finally left, Loki sighed in contentment. Things were going to get really interesting going forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, smut aside, what are your thoughts on this most recent development?


	9. The Mark

“I planted extra mint last year to ensure I wouldn’t run out of my coughing balm this winter when the fever hits. Trying to breathe without it is a misery at the least and lethal at the worst. I also planted more Dill and Parsley. It pairs wonderfully with soured cream and poured over red meat. I’ve made us a very nice meal tonight. I hope you like fish. Thor? Thor, are you listening?”

                “Oh, yes, yes fish. I like fish. Is it trout?”

                “Carp.”

                “Good, good,” Thor’s face was soft with a genuine smile. His mind was miles away. In all the years Sif had known him, she’d never seen Thor looked so thoroughly contented.

                “I’m glad you’re having a good time. I want to make you happy,” Sif said.

                “Um, yes. Of course.”

                “I think you and I could have a wonderful future together. The future fills me with so much hope,” she said.

                “Me as well,” he hugged her against his frame as they walked. He and Loki still needed to discuss where their relationship was going and what would happen in the spring. But for the moment, he basked in the afterglow of love making with one whom he truly desired. Perhaps they would return to Europe together to restock his supplies and see the world. Loki would take him to destinations and show him places he only imagined, and then they’d make love there.

                He and Sif walked and talked until they returned to her home. He enjoyed a meal with her family as they chaperoned them. Sif’s father, Master Wood, smiled at him throughout dinner.

                “It’s been too long since the last time you supped with my family Thor!” he said. Sif’s father was a pudgy bald man who still had all of his teeth. A good sign.

                “It has indeed, sir.”

                “I am glad to have you here under much happier circumstances. It is a shame it has taken you this long to get over your melancholy and move forward with your life. Love has been waiting for you right here all along.”

                “It was very kind of you to open your home to me in my time of need. I have been lonely for quite some time. I know it was hard when your brother, then mother passed away. There was naught that could be done for your father. He was determined to remove all his pain to the point of killing himself. I am sorry you’ll not see him again in this life nor the next.”

                “We all make choices we must live with,” Thor said.  

                “Well, that’s behind you now. You have me,” Sif grabbed his hand and held it. Thor smiled at her, finding it an easy thing to do when he felt real love in his heart, even when it wasn’t for her. Pretending for a couple of months would not be so difficult. At the first sign of grass, he would leave this place and the people here behind.

                Thor lifted his fork to take another bite of pork pie when a stabbing pain went through his hand.

                “Gah!” Thor grasped his right hand and cradled it with his left.

                “Is something wrong?” Sif asked. Thor stretched his hand out, flexing it as the pain subsided. He took a deep breath in relief.

                “Hand cramp. My cow is giving less as less as the days go by. She is getting old. I’ll have to replace her soon.”

                “I heard the beef prices at the settlement in Virginia tripled after the last voyage shipwrecked.”

                “Do you think we should do a drive down there in the spring?” Thor asked.

                “I think it’s worth looking into. We could certainly earn a good bit of coin doing it.”

                “We should write the commander first. I’d hate to take on such an endeavor only to…(cough)…(cough) only to…(cough)…(cough). Excuse me…” Thor went into a coughing fit at the dinner table. He reached for his ale and took a deep drink but the itching in his throat would not abate. He felt like he was choking on something, but there was no food lodged in his throat. Sif patted his back as the coughing got worse and the others became concerned.

                “Dear Lord, this isn’t consumption is it?” Sif’s mother asked.  The coughing stop. Thor took a deep breath and cleared his throat. He hiccuped.

                “Must have had…(hiccup) something caught in my throat.”

                “Well praise the Lord for clearing whatever it was away.”

                “Aye…(hiccup)” Thor’s body jumped with each involuntary hiccup. Sif giggled as the dinner continued and each time Thor tried to speak, his speech was interrupted.

                “Perhaps I should give you some of my coughing balm to take home with you?” Sif said.

                “Aye. I think I’ll (hiccup) need it.”

                Sif and her mother made a care basket for Thor to take home with him. Along with the balm, he was also given a fresh loaf of bread, a jar of peach jam, and a little clay pot filled with a meat paste sealed with liquified beef fat. He bid Sif a good night, promising to visit her again on Sunday after church.

                He mounted his horse and rode home, feeling better and wondering what caused his sudden illness at dinner. When he arrived he found Loki closing up his caravan as another satisfied customer, the mayor himself, walking away with a package under his arm. The mayor looked at Thor with shifty eyes and mumbled a polite greeting as he made his escape.

                “What did you sell him?” Thor asked as he watched him ride away.

                “Something benign, I assure you. It will make a lovely gift to the woman of his choosing.”

                “The Mayor is a married man,” Thor said. Loki chuckled as he tied down one of the hatches.

                “Is he now? I hadn’t realized.”

                “You’re a terrible liar, you know that?” Thor laughed and pulled Loki in for a kiss.

                “If you’re going to insult me, don’t expect me to shower you with affection,” Loki jested, as he leaned in for a kiss. Thor cupped his ass with both hands and lifted Loki up, making him giggle. Thor looked up into his face, his eyes dancing.

                “What shall we do tonight?” Thor asked.

                “We could make an altar and worship each other on it. Sprinkle some blood, make some vows, do all the things that would damn us both to the hangman’s noose.”

                “You’re not funny.”

                “What? If we get caught we die anyway. Why not give in to our most depraved fantasies?”

                “You are the fantasy Loki. My life was…(cough) (cough) boring and…(cough) (cough)…” Thor put Loki down as he went through another coughing fit. Loki watched him and a scowl formed on his face.

                “Here, we better get you inside,” Loki said. Thor’s coughing got worse as Loki sat him at the table.

                “AAAH!” Thor screamed as he grabbed his side and curled up into a ball. He felt like he’d been stabbed. He pulled his shirt off to look but the skin was unmarred. Loki’s frown deepened.

                “You must have caught a little of what I had the other day. Here, let’s get you to bed,” Loki led Thor to the guest bedroom instead of his own bed. Loki’s bed was larger and more convenient for so many things. Thor’s coughing fit continued and he cried out even more as other parts of his body spasmed with stabbing pains.

                “Where does it hurt?” he asked. Thor moved his hand from his left rib cage and Loki placed his over it, rubbing it.

                “And here,” Thor showed Loki’s his right hand which had curled up into a tight ball of its own accord. Loki took the hand in his. He massaged it and the muscles immediately relaxed and loosened.

                “Oh…oh that feels better…(cough)…Sif gave me a balm (cough).”

                “I’ll fetch it,” Loki said. He snatched up the jar from the basket and stopped by the fireplace. “Thor! Thor, we are getting low on firewood. I’ll be just a moment,” he went outside to the wood pile and looked around. Thor’s ax gleamed in the winter sun and caught his eye. He smiled at it.

                “Spiteful, ungrateful, indignant little bitch,” Loki ran his thumb along the ax’s blade until it drew a drop of blood from it. He hissed but squeezed the cut until it dripped a drop of his blood onto the handle of the ax. He dabbed the cut with his handkerchief and went back inside to see to Thor’s health.

 

“Amora! Amora! Are you up here?” little Maddie called to her much older sister. “Amora! I found you! Is that a new doll? Can I play with it too?”

                “No, and don’t you dare touch my things!” Amora snapped at her baby sister and hid the doll under her bed.

                “Is that a boy doll? I have a princess doll. They can get married!”

                “No. Leave it alone and if I find out that you touched it I’ll beat you with a switch!”

                “Beat me with a switch and I’ll tell father you have a witch’s doll in our room!”

                “It is not a witch doll! You can’t just say things like that Maddie. Do you want me to hang?”

                “Sometimes,” the five-year-old said.

                “Evil brat. Go fetch some water so I can start the stew for tomorrow.”

                “But the pale is too heavy for me.”

                “ _But the pale is too heavy for me!_ That’s what you sound like.” Amora shoved her little sister out the door. She stoked the fire and moved the cauldron to hang over the heat. Amora’s father came inside carrying the milk jug from the barn.

                “Sour!” he slammed it down on the table. “I milked this less than an hour ago and it is already sour. There is a witch in our midst.”

                “Oh, father do not be so dramatic.”

                “It’s that Blackstone Fellow. Strange things have been happening in town over the last 10 days, not to mention all the contraband. I’ve spied more than one young lady wearing jewelry, and other adornments to feed their vanity.”

                “Is being pretty such a crime father?”

                “What did you buy from that Catholic heretic?”

                “Nothing father!”

                “Do not lie to me girl!” Amora father charged at her, sticking his finger in her face. Next would be the belt, and then the drink, and then the belt again.

                “Father I swear, I bought nothing from him. Calm yourself. I’ll clean the jug after supper. We’ll get more milk in the morning,” she turned to leave.

                “Where are you going?”

                “We’re almost out of firewood,” she walked outside where she found Maddie swinging the ax without a care to her safety.  “What are you doing? Give me that!” Amore yanked the tool from her sister’s hands and buried it into the side the family wagon.

                “You’re not supposed to put that there. It’ll leave a mark.”

                “Shut up and do your chores,” Amora walked to the woodpile and took off a few little cut logs, filling her arms with them. As she loaded up, she felt her billy goat knocking its horns on the inside of the shed trying to get out…again.

                “Knock it off in there! You’re not the only one that wants to leave this place,” she said. The door to the shed flung open and the goat came barreling out. Maddie screamed as the animal ran at her. She stepped backward onto the back of the wagon trying to get away, but the goat followed her. The sudden weight imbalance made the front of the wagon jerk up high in the air, flinging the ax. It landed dead center, in the middle of Amora’s face.


	10. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historical Note: Some of the earliest depictions of hell imagined it to be a very cold place because it was so far underground away from the sun and away from God. Later, when miners dug deep into the earth and discovered how hot it got down there, the depictions of Hell changed to one filled with lakes of fire, and a red devil.

“How are you feeling?” Loki asked.

                “Much better,” Thor rolled to his side to face Loki. They’d slept together in the same bed. It was a simple pleasure he did not know he would love so much. “Sif really does know how to make some very good healing balms,” he said. The room had the heavy smell of mint and other medicinal herbs.

                “If I weren’t stealing you away, she’d be the one you’d marry, wouldn’t she?” Loki asked.

                “Most likely. I have more history with her than any of the other ladies in town. She was a friend to me when my family died. I had to put distance between us because I knew how she felt about me. I didn’t know what I wanted back then, but I knew it wasn’t her.”

                “What do you want?” Loki asked.

                “To know more about you.”

                “There’s not much to tell.”

                “You’re a terrible liar,” Thor said. It made Loki smile. The house was cold in the early hours of the morning, but they hardly noticed. They were both nude beneath the sheets, creating enough body heat for them both. Their legs tangled together and the soft touch of the cloth on Thor’s skin reminded him of Loki’s caresses.

                “I travel the world because I love its beauty, and while I do get to meet many new people I never have the time to form a deeper bond with any of them. Mostly because I don’t like people.”

                “I don’t like people either. I don’t like the rules under which I’m required to live. I feel like I’ve been raised in a prison and you flew into my little cage and sang a song of freedom.”

                “You embarrass me with so much praise. I fear I’ll never meet your lofty expectations.”

                “There’s nothing lofty about you Loki. Every word that leaves your tongue is an indictment of what you see around you. You see the world for what it is and you don’t hesitate in undermining the lies that society tells. I’ve had my fill of false piety and humility. The stench of hypocrisy is so rife in this town I am amazed it has not suffocated us all.”

                “What do you hate most in this world?” Loki asked.

                “Liars.”

                “But I lie all the time.”

                “Not like they do. You delight in who you are, they hide it, to the point of violence. I have seen too many innocents hung by my neighbors because they were born ugly or socially awkward. These people do not tolerate anyone who is different.”

                “What of God’s love?”

                “I have never felt it,” Thor said.

                “To be absent from the sight of God is to dwell in despair.”

                “Then I’ll find a new God who loves me as I am.”

                “And if there is no God?”

                “Then I’ll have to content myself with worshipping you instead,” Thor rolled on top of Loki and kissed him. He turned his head to look out the window. It was snowing again. Thor’s head flopped down and buried in Loki’s hair.

                “I have to get up and milk the cow.”

                “No, you don’t. I did it for you before you woke. The eggs are on the counter too. All the animals are fed, except us. There’s plenty of firewood to keep us warm. We don’t have to leave the house today. We can stay here.”

                “In bed? All day?”

                “Or in the barn if you prefer. We could give your animals a show,” Loki said. Thor groaned and rolled his hips, rubbing his cock against his. “Have I told you what a meaty delight your dick is?”

                “How does it feel? I’ve never known the pleasure,” Thor asked.

                “You want me to penetrate you?”

                “Yes. I want to please you, as you have me.”

                “Not yet,” Loki said. There was a touch of sadness to his eyes, and he curled in on himself. “Not until I’m sure. I want my heart in it.”

                “Who hurt you?” Thor asked.

                “It wasn’t a lover that hurt me. It was my father. He used to value my opinion above all others. We had a disagreement and a falling out. He evicted me and left me alone in the world. I had to make my own way.”

                “Were you the eldest?”

                “Yes, but now all the praise and glory goes to my younger sibling, and my inheritance is that which I have cultivated with my own two hands,” Loki said.

                “I know what that’s like. This farm is the best in the area but only because my father, brother, and I put so much effort into it when we first built it. We created this beautiful home out of only a handful of coins and the sweat off our backs. By the time my brother got sick, we were just starting to enjoy fruits of our labors. I’ve been enjoying them alone.”

                “Your father, when did he die?”

                “A whole year after my mother. He drank himself sick every day. I knew what he was doing. At first, I tried to stop him. I hid the ale from him. I forced him to eat. But he was determined to drink himself to death. He didn’t care about me. He just looked at me and saw a young man capable of caring for himself, but I needed him. I needed him, and he rejected me.”

                “Fathers are gods in the eyes of their sons.”

                “There is no god, and if there is, he has never shown me love or affection,” Thor said. He cupped Loki’s jaw, running the pad of his thumb over the fine cheekbone. The bed creaked and protested at the shifting of heavy bodies. A keening cry escaped a pale throat as a steady rhythm squeaked from the bedsprings. Hands roughed by hard work scrapped over tender white flesh, kneading a toned thigh and pushing it over a shoulder. Hips rolled gently, teasing, pulling out every luscious moan and begging plea. Faster, faster, and faster still their chests heaved and panted. They entwined fingers as they neared the top of their ascent. Thor could hold back no more as violent need spasmed in his belly and he chased it with the thirst of a lifetime of wanting.

                All was still. The snow fell outside, steady and heavy. By noon the front door was buried up to the waist. By evening the town was buried completely. It would take days to dig out the town, and tomorrow was Sunday.

 

Thor and Loki spent several hours using bowls to dig a path to the barn to get to the shovels. Once they got to the shovels they dug a path to the chicken coup. Half of the hens were dead from the cold. Thor evacuated the rest to the barn and fed all the animals. Together he and Loki butchered the frozen chickens so that they did not go to waste.

                “Look on the bright side. We’re completely isolated out here. We don’t have to worry about one of your neighbors surprising us. You could fuck me until I scream and no one would hear it. We should, outside in broad daylight.”

                “There is no outside, just a series of ice tunnels leading from the barn to the wood pile and then to the outhouse,” Thor said. Loki chuckled.

                “Here we are in our own frozen little ice palace. No other people, worshipping only each other. Is this your idea of heaven Thor?”

                “Yes. I would give anything for this to be my eternity.”


	11. The Last Supper

Bella uncorked the little bottle of arsenic she’d bought from Master Blackstone. It smelled sweet, like almonds and would blend well in the punch she’d made. She along with Master and Goody Swanson had all broken their backs to dig out from the snow, but they were still isolated. Everyone was. For the foreseeable future, every farm was on its own until the snow thawed. Heaven knew how many people might have perished in this icy trap. Anyone could have frozen to death and no one would suspect any other cause. No one would blame her for disposing of the bodies in haste under current circumstances. She’d have the three orphaned Swanson children to care for, but she’d be free of her masters and their abuse.

                “Bella! Samuel needs his diaper changed,” Lilly called, sounding bright and sweet. Pleasuring that lonely hag had changed her demeanor towards her considerably.

                “I’ll be right there!” she called back, quickly dumping the contents of the little bottle into the bowl. It was dinner time and after two days of hard labor, they were eating a hearty meal to reconstitute their bodies. Lilly stirred the chicken soup boiling in the cauldron. Also cooking in the fire was a beef roast and several potatoes nestled in the ashes.

                Master Henry Swanson, came in from gathering more firewood and stomped the ice off his boots. He looked over at the two women tending to his home and children. He had everything; three healthy children and a fertile wife who was open to taking other women to their marriage bed. Bella was younger and prettier than his wife and had somehow convinced her to not only stay silent about the arrangement but to take part in it as well. And that was just it. His wife now enjoyed Bella’s company more than his own. She’d become a liability. She knew too much and could blackmail him. He needed to be rid of her.

                “Is supper ready?” he asked.

                “Yes. I just starting to serve,” Lilly said. Little William fussed when he fell down while trying to walk.

“Here, take care of him. I’ll get that,” Henry took the ladle from her hand and finished distributing it among the three bowls. He looked around and pulled a little bottle from his pocket and poured the contents into Bella’s soup, placing the bowls on the table. Bella handed him his drink and buttered bread. The women dished up plates for the three boys aged 6 months, a year and a half, and three.

                Henry slurped his soup and sopped up the liquid with the bread and ate it. He took big gulps of the punch from his chalice, pausing to smile at Bella. Lilly and Bella sat down and dug in as well.

                “We forgot to thank the Lord,” Henry said.

                “Oh dear, shame on us all,” Lilly said. Henry raised his cup and the ladies copied him.

                “To the Lord our God for providing for us during this difficult winter, and to my lovely wife and lovely servant who brings me so much joy,” he said. He and Lilly drank, while Bella pretended to do so. Bella watched them both. Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited for them both to drop. She did not know how long it would take for the arsenic to work. With luck, the two would think they were merely sick and take to bed before dying. She ate her soup as baby Sam smiled at her from her lap.

                Henry coughed and reached for his goblet. Another cough followed, a violent one. It kept going and got worse and he reached for his handkerchief when blood came out of his mouth. He stood up from the table, desperate for breath. He looked at Lilly with fear in his eyes before dropping to the floor stone dead.

                “I don’t know what happened!” Bella exclaimed out of guilt.

                “I do. We don’t have to put up with him anymore,” Lilly said. She turned to Bella, looking like a lovesick puppy. “I gave him the essence of Hemlock. It’s just the two of us now. We don’t have to pretend to enjoy his filthy dick anymore. We can work the field and raise the children together. I’ll never have to remarry because I’ll have you,” Lilly took Bella’s hands in hers and leaned in for a kiss.

                For a moment, Bella considered refusing her but decided to bide her time. Lilly would be dead soon enough. She kissed her back and plastered a fake smile on her face.

                “What shall we do about him?” Bella asked.

                “I already have a spot picked out. I’ll make it look like an accident; that he froze to death outside. But first, we should finish supper,” Lilly said. Bella sat back down with baby Samuel and fed him from her soup bowl. Little William got up from his chair and toddled around, fussing at Bella with his arms up.

                “You want some soup too?” she asked. She shared a couple spoonfuls with the child, and that seemed to appease him.  Her belly felt warm and she felt tired. The excitement of her misdeeds had drained her of energy. She yawned.

                “I’m very tired,” Bella said.

                “I am too,” Lilly said. Bella put the baby down on the floor so she could start cleaning up. She took a couple of steps and then dropped to the floor.

                “Bella!” Lilly ran to her. She sat on the floor by her limp body and shook her. A drop of blood came out of Lilly’s nose and she dabbed her finger in it to look at it. She wiped the blood away with her hand, smearing it. Her head pounded and she felt dizzy. She collapsed on top of Bella and never opened her eyes again. Baby Sam and Little William sat on the floor together crawling and drooling as Berty, the three-year-old climbed up onto the table and took a drink from his father’s cup.


End file.
